Setting Sun Renesmee Cullen
by soccermaniac1122
Summary: The Cullen's are horrified when they find out about Nessie's shocking new development. Will she EVER be around humans again? A visit from the Voturi complicates everything, and soon Renesmee is fighting for her life. Set a few months after Breaking Dawn


**Nessie, Nessie, Nessie**

**Chapter 1 Mesured**

**K/K+**

I smiled as I wiggled my toes, not wanting to ruin the moment. My hands grasped the wroght-iron bars that surrounded my crib, and I stretched. I uncurled from the tight ball I has slept in, and my head struck the bar right above it, bending it slightly out of shape. I winced, and sat up. I hated sleeping like this. I would have thought by now daddy or mumma would have noticed how cramped I was.

I opened my eyes, looking at my room around me. The walls were a sea green and the floors were pale wood. Esme, my grandmother, had added a mahogany shelving unit for all my books. I only paid attention to half the shelf, where all my new books were. I hated reading things twice.

I climbed swiftly out of bed, and hopped to the floor. I ran across the room to the corner where a large wooden box stood. Its surface was painted gold and encrusted with dazzling gemstones, a gift from my friend Aro to my mother.

I removed its gem-encrusted lid and peered inside, as was tradition. In side lay a ragged white shoe, which my Auntie Alice had saved from Mum and Dad's wedding, a long braided strand of russet hairs, which belonged to my Jacob, a bent silver spoon, which I remembered twisting in my agitation to see my mother, and a manilla folder full of papers. It made me sad to think of reason of those papers, which I had not understood at the time.

"Good morning Nessie!" My father called, now standing inside the doorway. I smiled, and ran towards him, my arms extended. He picked me up and kissed me on the forehead, setting me back on the ground. My mum appeared next to him, and did the same. I quickley tugged on his pant leg and he lifted me up, so I could touch my palm to his neck. I imagined seeing Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett, and playing a game of checkers, which I had grown quite fond of, with Uncle Jasper. And of course, hunting. I grinned with antisipation, and in response he smiled, and ran with inhuman speed to the door, Mum following.

I felt utterly jealous as they sprinted through the greenery, the trees and bushes flashing past them. I could only run with the speed of 30 miles an hour, though my parents could run much farther-- we had never measured. Daddy flashed a grin at me and Mum laughed, understanding completly. "Renesmee," she sighed. "When I was human I felt the same way!"

I frowned. I wasn't a human, but I wasn't a vampire either, like my family. I wasn't a wolf like my Jacob, or his friends. I was like my friend Nahuel. Both. Other than Nahuel, I had never met any other vampire-humans, which worried me. I had to be some sort of mistake! I had pleaded Auntie Alice, and Mum and Daddy to tell me how I had become, but they had only shaken their heads I told me to wait. I had only rolled my eyes and walked away, afraid to show my hurt.

Of course, even in my half-year of life, I had picked up far more information then the average college professer, and it took me no time to figure out a plan. I had kept it in the back of my mind, trying not to think about it. I had learned long ago that a snap-decision was the key to surprising any one of my family.

The two most people likely to tell me, were my Uncle Emmett, and my wolf-person Jacob.

Of course, I had had no doubt it would work-- I still did-- except for the fact my Grandpa Charlie was to be coming over in a few hours. I suppose I should have waited--you know what they say about curiousity-- but it was just to much.

Well, curiostiy killed the cat, or the plan, as seemed more approprite. Making a long story short, Daddy appeared to take me hunting (a precaution, as always, for us when I was in presence of humans, which seemed silly to me, considering the only person I ever bitten willingly was Jacob. I had a secret suspicion that they still were not sure about me, since the first person I had ever bitten was my mother, at my time of birth. ) and heard my thoughts. To put it mildly Daddy was mad.

Dad's face twisted into a grimice as he read my thoughts, and I pouted against his shoulder. He sighed as we reached the house, and set me down. I sprinted towards the house alone, my parents lingering behind to speak with each other. I flipped my hair impatiently, and gave up waiting, sprinting headlong into Rosalie's waiting arms. She scooped me up and looked me over. "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" She breathed, nuzzling me. I smiled, and her breath caught in her throght. I wondered why I always had this effect on people.

I remembered the first time I had met Auntie Rose. She had been so nice to me, it made me smile to think of the memory, which had taken place only a matter of months ago. I touched my hand to her cheek, showing her that memory, and she laughed, a sound that made me join in.

At the sound of our peales of laughter Auntie Alice danced into the room, holding a camera. She smiled and clicked a picture of me in Rosalie's arms. She smiled, and stepped forward to show it to us. I laughed and Alice clicked forward, showing us the first picture ever taken of me. I could see Mum in the background, and I was wrapped in the same soft white blanket that adorned my crib now.

I giggled at my befuddled expression, and reached over for Alice. She took me on one hip, and I touched her arm. She smiled, and handed me the camera. I reached forward to touch Auntie Rose and imagined her smiling. She did as I asked, and, without any instruction, as I had seen Auntie Alice do, clicked the little silver button. I gazed at my picture in the little screen, amazed. I looked up just in time to see Rosalie and Alice exchange a guarded look.

I sighed, and they both snapped their gazes my way. Alice smiled, a look of excitment on her face. "Ready, Nessie?" She asked me. I frowned, but nodded. Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie were trying to create a scrap book for me. I guess that included dressing me in multiple outfits and snapping endless pictures of me. I didn't exactly mind, I was paitent enough, I just didn't like taking time away from other things.

Before I could respond Uncle Emmett entered the room. "Nes!" he cried. He laughed, and plucked me from Auntie Alices arms, and threw me on his shoulders. I locked my arms around his neck. "Whaddya think about going hunting kid?" I grinned. I loved hunting with Uncle Emmett. He was less protective of me and let me catch my own kill. I smiled and pressed my hand to his face. I imagined the relief after feeding, not feeling my endless thirst anymore, and he threw me up in the air, catching me and placing me on his back again. "How about we go down to Goat Rocks and I wrestle you a bear?" He smiled slyly.

I laughed, and spoke, something rare for me. I prefered to _show _them what I was thinking. "Yes!" I cried. "Can I go in what I'm wearing? You can dress me later Auntie Alice, I promise." I looked at her with solumn eyes.

Just then, Momma and Daddy walked through the door, smiling. Carlisle, my grandfather, rushed through the room, clutching a measuring tape. "Emmett, if you can put Nessie down for a minute, we might be on to something!" He sounded excited, and I reached for Rosalie's hand, and grasped it. I questioned her silently while Carlisle measured me. This was customary, because, as Auntie Alice had explained to me, they didn't know how fast I would grow. "Hmm..." Carlisle murmered, annoying me.

I tugged Rosalie's hand again, and she laughed. I rolled my eyes, and asked as politly as I could manage. "Carlisle, would you mind telling me what you're going on about? Or the rest of us for that matter." I frowned, shaking my head.

He looked up at me, from where he knelt on the ground, his expression vacant. "Renesmee!" Mum hissed. Carlisle smiled kindly. "No, no, of course." _Well? _I felt like urging him, but I kept silent.

"I have some good news." He said, finally answering me. I looked at him with piercing eyes, unable to contain my frusteration. "Nessie..." warned Daddy. I ignored it. _Why can't they tell me already?!_ My mind snarled, and Daddy jumped, giving me a warning sound in the back of his throught.

The Jacob burst through the doorway, his long hair wet from the early morning was obvious he had spent the night as a wolf. I could tell when my face lit up and matched his. I reached for him, feeling slightly dazed. He picked me up, and Carlisle stood up.

"As I was saying," Carlisle said. Jacob shot him a apoligetic look. "Sorry, continue." Jacob said in his husky voice, kissing my cheek, and holding me at arms length so he could get a good look at me. I grinned, and turned my attention to Carlisle.

"Well, Renesmee," he said, and Mum gave him an approving look-- unlike the rest of my family, she didn't seem to enjoy my nickname. "Some good news. We might not have to measure you anymore." I grinned widely. I loathed the need to stay still and stretch out while he measured me. It would have been alright if it had been once a week, maybe even once a day, but _four_ times a day? It was horrid.

It was only then I realized my hand was still pressed to Jacob's face. Jacob stared at me, seeming fascinated with my little rant. I shook my head, and flipped backwards out of his arms.

Nine pairs of hands reached out for me, and I sighed landing carefully on two feet. I did a piruoette and skipped out the door. I turned around. "Thank you very much Carlisle." I said, grinning. "But, before you tell us the second leg of your plan, it would be lovely to go hunting. I'm practically perishing with thirst. Of course, Uncle Emmett already promised me he would come, so the rest of you can relax. We'll make it quick, we don't have to go to Goat Rocks today, right Emmett?" Emmett nodded vaugly, and he was at my side in an instant.

The rest of the family froze, still recovering from my little development. "Of course," Carlisle said, finally breaking the silence. "Great!" I said, smiling widely. I was out the door in a second, bounding away, Emmett at my heels, letting me lead. "Oh and Carlisle?" I asked, stopping short. Emmett seemed surprised, but didn't complain.

"Yes?" Carlisle said, peering around Daddy and Esme. "I finished that book on the yellow fever epidemic, it was wonderful. Thank you! It's in my room if you want to run by and get it."

He nodded, lost in thought. "Glad you enjoyed it, Nessie." I nodded, and skipped away. This time Emmett led.

* * *

"Okay! I'm full!" I smiled as I finished sucking dry my third mountain lion. I carefully shoved the body under a tree, out from sight, in case any humans ever crossed our territory. We had to be careful. I wiped my hands on my dress, not caring, for now about the wrath

"Wow, Nes. You're drinking more!" Emmett said, his voice thick with surprise. I nodded proudly, and glanced at his tall pile of deer. I felt a wash of gratitiude. He had saved all the mountain lions for me, and eaten deer himself. I took his hand, and sent him a silent thanks. He smiled, as we sprinted away.

Chapter 2 moving?!

As soon as the large white house that belonged to family appeared in the distance, I sped up unconciously with excitment. Emmett's eyes widened as I sprinted past him, hurtling over the river and running into the glass doors that framed the outside of the house. He was next to me in less than a second. He picked me up, and stared at me.

I frowned, putting my hand to his face. What? I asked, confused. He didn't respond, his lips moving without sound. I tried again, putting both my palms to his face. The silent What?! I sent him was as loud as I had screamed it. He jumped, and carried me inside, shaking his head.

Daddy stiffened as we walked in, and hissed. Mum wrapped her arms protectively around him, and snarled, a deafening sound. I cringed, and she straightened up, realizing there was no danger. Auntie Alice gasped, and the rest of us turned to her. Jacob frowned, the only one who's face wasn't frozen with shock.

"Renesmee!" Auntie Alice said, her voice clipped. I used my new flipping trick to dismount from Emmett's vast arms, and stared at her, confused. "Nessie," she said, her voice softening. "How about you run up to Carlisle's office and grab a new book to read tonight." She smiled.

I nodded, and skipped up the stairs, suspicious. I ran to Carlisle's office, and, pausing on the threshold, paced in, scanning the shelves. I grabbed an old book randomly, its leather brown and tattered, and read the title which was scrawled in neat--yet messy black handwriting.

Volturi Exploits

I flipped to the title page, and to my surprise, found it was a diary. The book realised a musty smell, and I frowned feeling weird, but having no trouble reading the elagent script in the corner. To my surprise, it read

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Volturi, Volturi... My imortal mind had no difficulty remembering the last visit we had had from them-- them being a ghoastly coven of vampires, close to my grandfather. I remembered the horrid Cauis, who had nothing more than to wish me and my family dead, the facinating Aro, with his dark past, and the well, there was no other way to put it, bored Marcus.

I frowned, realizing where this had come from. Ever since I had taken an interest in reading, Carlisle had seperated his books into sections, some that were okay for me to read, others that were not. I looked over to its place, where a large Restricted sign in Carlisle's own hand hung. With a jolt I realized the writing on the neat index card matched that of the book.

It was then that it dawned on me that I didn't know anything about Carlisle's past. Before I could stop it a plan had formed, and I hid it in my head. I carefully grabbed a matching book, not caring what it contained, from the Respectable section and shoved it in Volturi Exploit's place. I ran to Alice's room, my heart fluddering, and grabbed the same leather purse that I had contained those awful papers many months ago.

I shoved the book in, and crept to the top of the staircase, where I listened, unnoticed, to the rest of their conversation.

"Do you think its possible?" Daddy asked, his voice dripping with pain.

Carlisle shrugged. "Anything is possible. But yes, I do think its possible that her abilities have grown." He shrugged again, lost in thought.

"But how is that possible? Nahuel didn't mention anything about this!" Dad exclaimed, sounding frusterated.

"Thank god." Alice muttered, her expression mimicing his.

"You never asked him," Carlisle said. "And, I have a theory. Well, it seems likely, from what we already know, that her albilities will continue to mature as she does. Until she is full grown, I mean. Her abilities might even reach past ours." I realized they were talking about me, and my heart exploded with pride. To think, someday, being able to outrun Daddy!

Daddy's jaw dropped open, and a look of pure disbelief replaced the anger in his eyes.

"And," Carlisle said, sounding uncomfortable, "that might include needs... such as thirst. We all know what Emmett saw." His voice broke. _Wait, what did Emmett _see_? _I asked myself, growing uncomfortable.

"No!" Mum cried. Esme was gasping and Jasper had his hands balled up into fists. Daddy was silent. _What was wrong? What had I done? _I wondered, scared now.

Carlisle wrung his hands, and sighed. "Thats where my plans come in. The Volturi guard did end up having a word with Joham, Nahuel's er... father," Carlisle informed us. "and now, his sisters are living with him. I have word from Nauhel himself, inviting us to stay with him for a bit. It would give us a tremendous opurtuinity to study the other, mature..." he clearly struggled for the right word "Half Vampires." He finally settled on.

'What are you saying?" Jacob asked suspiciously, panic edging his words. His large hands were balled up into fists, and his teeth ground together, moisture at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm starting to think it would be best to re-locate." Carlisle murmurmed. "We've been here for five years. It's worked out quite well, all things considered, but, we must face the truth. None of us really appeared to change in the last five years. No one has really noticed it, but, do we want to take chances, especially now with Renesmee?"

Even I knew the answer to that one. No. We would move, I would never see my home again. It was part of being a vampire. Jacob spoke, interupting my thoughts.

"So we just leave then?" He asked, a harsh edge to his voice. "Leave the house, leave Charlie, and Billy, and Sue? What about the pack, are they coming?" He jeered in a flat voice.

"Jacob," Daddy spoke this time, and Carlisle looked realived. "Jacob, Nahuel and his family don't honor truces with werewolves. If anything it would provoke them and make Renesmee's childhood harder than it has to be. We would have to do it," he shuddered, "blind."

None of us were braced for Jacob's wrath.


End file.
